I'm Yours
by Fangirl257
Summary: A jealous Jane leads to confessions.


I knew from the first moment her hand grasped mine that she was it for me. Even though that was in the beginning of our friendship, I still knew. When she hugged me, I knew that nobody would come close to how she made me feel. Her strong arms held me, my body molding to hers, and I felt safe. Growing up with distant parents, I never truly felt like that. Even with Ian, the last bit of my walls stayed cemented together, knowing that I could never let go around him. His eyes would always judge, even if just a little. Jane makes me feel loved. She can pretend that she is bad with people, but she isn't. I know this first hand because she took me under her wing and showed me how not all of the living were terrible. Countless times she has defended me against the cruel words of the men and women of our station, or really anywhere. Jane may call me Googlemouth, but I am her Googlemouth and nobody gets to make me feel terrible about who I am as a person. She's my best friend, the one I fell in love with so long ago.

My attention is snapped back into reality when I hear my name being called. I must have zoned out because I was looking at Jane across the bullpen.

"Doctor Isles, are you alright?" One of the officers asks me.

I shake my head, "Of course. Sorry, my brain went off without me"

They look at me with blank expressions, knowing that it is odd for me to lose focus.

"If that will be all gentlemen, I will go back downstairs." I offer them a polite smile and turn to walk away.

My heels echo in the room. Even though I don't look at her, I can feel Jane's eyes on me. They always are, even when she thinks I don't notice. It's so obvious to everyone around us how we feel about one another. The flirting, the sexual tension, the eye sex, it is so intense that you could cut it with a spoon. Here lately, we've been getting closer. Our touches linger a little longer and in our free time we do everything together. She shopped with me last weekend, even though I know she hates it.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my behind followed by a slight squeeze. Shocked, I turn around to see a person in street clothes behind me. His cocky grin turns into a pained look as I see Jane twisting his arm behind his back.

"Say you're sorry, Asshole." She grunts as she twists harder, causing the man to breathe heavily through the pain.

"Sorry."

Jane shoves him towards the door, yelling at him to never grab someone when they don't want it.

My mouth hangs open and I cannot form words. Before I know it, Jane it leading me away from all of the staring eyes that watched the encounter unfold. We stop in the stairwell, her chest heaving with what I can assume is anger.

"Are you alright, Maur?" She asks.

Why is she asking me that? Nothing too bad happened. I am mesmerized by how sexy she looks when she is mad that all I can do is nod my head yes.

"I'm so sorry that I reacted like that. Something just came over me when I saw him pinch your ass. What gives him the right? You aren't his. You're..." She stops her pacing and her face falls before she finishes.

Jane is jealous and it sends a rush of wetness between my thighs. "I'm what?" I ask, begging her to just say it. This dance of ours is getting old and I just want her to take me, to claim every inch of my body. I watch her step closer, her hands coming up to cup my face.

"You're mine" She whispers against my lips before pressing us together.

Fireworks explode across my body. I feel her kiss in every nerve ending. A tingle runs down my spine when her hands leave my face to settle on my hips, pulling me closer into her. My arms wrap around her shoulders. A gasp leaves my lips when I feel the cool concrete wall meet my back, effectively being pinned to it. When the need for air becomes too much, we separate, our breathes mingling. She rests her forehead on mine,

"Please tell me I'm yours too."

I look up at her to see so much love and lust in her eyes. I can't help but give her a small peck on the lips.

"Jane, you have no idea the effect that you have on me." I unwrap my hands from around her before I take her left hand in mine. "I've been yours since the beginning." Sliding her hand underneath my skirt until they hit my drenched thong.

A groan leaves her lips as she pushes her fingers through my slit.

"If you knew how many times I've walked around with wet panties because of you, Detective Rizzoli." I husk out, barely because she circles my clit.

"We need to stop. I don't want our first time to be in a dirty stairwell where anybody could walk in. I love and respect you way too much."

I gasp, "You love me?"

She moves her hand from my skirt , "With everything that I am."

"I love you, too." I tell her, even though I think she already knew it.

We stand there is silence for a few moments before I ask, "Will you come home with me later?"

She nods, trying to regain her composer before having to go back to work. Jane gives me one more soft kiss and it leaves me wanting more. There is another six hours until we can leave and I'm already counting down the minutes until I can feel her lips on me again.

My heart is racing when I see Jane's car in my driveway. She didn't come back to see me the rest of the day because we both knew that it was too tempting. I would beg for her to take me. I would swipe all of my organized papers off my desk and pull her atop of me. I've been fantasizing about this for years and I just know that reality will be better. Her long, lean body above mine with those fingers, that can pull her gun from it's holster in seconds, thrusting deep inside me. I can feel myself getting wet just from the thought. My hands tremble with anticipation as I go to open the door. I find myself being pinned to it with a slam. Her lips are on mine and my hands desperately grasp at her. Jane moves her hands down to wrap around my legs. I rock my core against her.

"Please, just touch me."

Effortlessly, she picks me up and I lock my legs around her waist. My face nuzzles in her neck, nipping at the flesh there. I busy my hands with the buttons on her shirt, but before I can have any success, she tosses me onto my bed. My head is dizzy with arousal that I wasn't even aware that we were moving. When our eyes meet, the look of lust that is shared between us causes juices to smear on my thighs, the thin piece of lace not containing the effect she has on me. I watch as she brings her hands to the buttons that I abandoned only seconds ago, her dexterous fingertips undoing them with ease. Jane takes her shirt, dropping it beside her before crawling on to the bed. Her fingers find the zipper running down the side of my skirt and she pulls it down, slowly. Our eyes never leave each other and damn is it erotic. When I try to help her undress me, she stops me with a shake of her head.

"This is the part I always dreamed about." She confesses in a shy whisper.

"What?" My head cocks to the side, confused. My fantasies were much... dirtier than undressing.

"Don't get me wrong, I've thought about this so much, but the undressing was my favorite part. You come to work, so put together, so very beautiful..." She pauses, looking at me and licking her lips. "I just loved the thought of being the reason you looked a mess." A smirk pulls at her lips as she goes back to remove my skirt.

I lift off my hips to help her a little. She flings the garment across the room and it thumps when it hits the floor. Jane pulls me up to kiss her, our lips clashing and our tongues battling for dominance. I feel her fingers against my heated skin. We part long enough for her to pull my shirt off. I feel myself leaning back, Jane's strong body hovering over mine. She brings up hand to palm my covered breast. With a flick of her wrist, she has the front clasp undone and her mouth is enclosing my nipple. A whimper escapes my mouth. I thread my fingers through her hair. Her tongue circles and my body tingles. Jane moans as I tug her hair, not enough to hurt her but the vibration causes goosebumps to erupt across my skin. My hips move on their own accord, desperate to seek friction. I feel her lips start to trail down, nipping at the tight skin she finds there. Jane's hands spread me wider, her gaze settling on my dripping wet core. I set up on my elbows in enough time to watch her lick her lips.

"I've dreamed of this too." She whispers out to me.

"Please." I beg, not caring how it sounds. "If you don't touch me soon, I'll do it myself."

Her eyes jerk up, eyebrows knitted together. "The fuck you will."

She brings her fingers to my heated core, spreading my lips before blowing cool air across my sensitive clit. I roll my hips,

"Will you just fuck me already!" I frustrated growl leaves my lips.

"Good things come to those who wait, Doctor." She chuckles as she licks up my thigh.

I do not respond, but instead reach down and cup the back of her head to push her into me. Her hands wrap underneath my legs to put them over her shoulders. I feel as her tongue glides through my lower lips, wrapping around my clit and sucking it into her mouth. Jane lazily licks up and down my folds, taking her time to tease me until I am pressing her face into my pussy. When her tongue thrusts into me, a moan escapes my lips.

"Fuck." I gasp out as I feel her curl inside of me.

"You taste so fucking good." I barely hear her say before she goes back to devouring me.

I tug on her hair, bringing that tongue of her's back up to my clit. Not too proud to take direction, Jane draws the bundle of nerves in with a suck while thrusting two fingers into me. A scream echos off the walls and my hips are moving with her. I feel my body start to tingle, my eyes roll back in my head.

"Lick to the left. I'm almost there."

"Harder. Deeper. Please, Jane just don't stop." I have no shame in how desperate I sound.

She doesn't stop. Her pace speeds up and the only thing that I can focus on is the feeling of her. I bring up a hand to palm my breast. Looking down, our eyes meet and that pushes me over the edge. My hips buck against her face and my jaw goes slack. The inner muscles of my core pull her as deep as they can. Her name falls from my lips in a scream. I dig my nails into any skin that I can reach. Jane keeps thrusting her fingers, curling in time as she sucks on my clit until another orgasm crashes into me. My entire body goes tense. Never have I had back to back climaxes. I go to scream but my vocal cords are frozen. Pleasure sends chills throughout my body and I am in an utter state of oblivion. I close my eyes as I start to relax, feeling her start to gently clean up my arousal. She uses her tongue to draw circles on my thighs, her fingers dance along my skin. When I look down, I see a mass of mused black curls on my stomach. I bring my hand down to brush them away,

"I love you" are the only words that I can say.

Jane smiles at me, kissing me gently on my navel. "I love you, too"

She starts to climb up my body, leaving kisses along the way.

"It's your turn." I say as I steady myself before rolling us over.

"It's not going to take much. Watching you cum has me dripping." Her husky voice sends a shiver down my spine.

Part of what she says shocks me, but then it thrills me. I make my way down her body, nipping at her flesh. The smell of her arousal hits me and I let out a moan. I part her folds with my fingers, my tongue tasting her for the first time. I wrap my lips around her clit and I thrust my fingers into her. I set a fast pace. She is so wet and I can't help but dive into her core. Her moans fill my ears and I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers. I curl my fingers to hit that special place inside of her and look up to watch her come undone. Walls clench around me as she husks out 'Fuck, Maura' into the room. Her hips rock into me, matching my thrusts. When her breathing slows and I feel her start to relax, I ease my fingers out of her and place a soft kiss on her lips. Looking up, I see half lidded eyes looking at me.

"You're amazing."

I move beside her, arms circling around me. "You're one to talk, Detective. That tongue of yours did things to me I've never experienced."

A smirk graces her face, "Better than your fantasies?"

Nuzzling into her neck, I place kisses there "Way better."

She tightens her hold on me, "I'm never letting you go, Doctor Isles."

"And I you, Detective."


End file.
